High School Adventures: Chuck versus IB Students
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if some IB students created an Intersect that was much more advanced and powerful than Chuck's? FYI IB stands for International Baccalaureate. Set a year after the finale. Next gen Intersects.


Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

AN: I'm an IB student and well if you've been through IB you would know the pain and suffering that we go through. If you haven't, well its hard work. FYI IB stands for International Baccalaureate. I thought it would be fun to write a story about how IB students created a better Intersect than the government ever could to pretty much give themselves a better chance in school.

Disclaimer: I don't know Chuck at all.

Chuck vs the Sacramento IB Students

June 12th, 2012 7:00 am

Chuck and Sarah were living happily in their Burbank home a year after Sarah lost her memories. Sarah had gotten her memories back after six months of Chuck and Sarah 101. Casey had come back with Verbanski and well they moved in next door after they got married. Chuck and Sarah used the funds that the Buy More brought in to start a legitimate computer business that was now thriving. Bartowski Inc.'s computers and computer chips are used all over the world. Chuck and Sarah went into early retirement after they starting making six figures a month from sales, but still worked with the CIA and NSA time to time to relieve themselves of the boredom of retirement.

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Verbanski were having a nice dinner together, eating and talking about all the old missions and experiences when the TV suddenly clicked on. General Beckman appeared on the screen and said,

"Walker, Bartowski, Colonel, we have a major problem in the capital of California! Apparently, a group of teenagers from Mira Loma High School is trying and has managed to recreate an even more advanced version of the Intersect. Chuck the one you have is like a Nintendo 64 compared to Xbox 360."

"So you are saying that the Intersect in my head is a very very old and crappy version compared to the ones that they have? How is that even possible? I thought my dad was the only one that was able to create an Intersect from scratch?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Yes! And yes, Orion was supposedly the only one to be able to create and program an Intersect, but apparently these students were able to figure out the schematics for the Intersect by watching this TV show that was named... Chuck. How the hell did you let all of your missions be filmed and broadcasted to the whole UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! The Intersect Project was supposed to be CLASSIFIED, as in NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!" General Beckman yelled at Chuck.

"What do you mean someone was filming us when we were executing our missions? I'm pretty sure that we kept everything as secret and classified as possible, which pretty much means that only we knew about it." Chuck, Sarah, and Casey said.

"Okay, that really isn't the problem now. Team Bartowski you are to go to Sacramento, track down these students, and see what they are up to. Recruit them if you can and if they aren't good enough you guys are going to have to get rid of them." General Beckman said.

"General, what do you mean that we have to get rid of them if they aren't 'good enough'? General, they're just teenagers for crying out loud! We can't just end their lives as if they were some criminals or something!" Chuck, Casey and Sarah said simultaneously.

"They are teenagers that were able to create a self-adapting Intersect that can adapt to any situation that can occur. For example in a battle sequence, while our Intersect can only program the user to 'learn' and 'forget' things such as high level kung fu, theirs can not only program them but also 'teach', make them 'remember', and can also take information in to create new moves, new sequences, and new styles. It can not only store information and send it out when something stimulates it, but it can take in new information, process it, and turn it into useful information. This is something that I want you to keep in mind as you get close to them." General Beckman said.

"Okay, we move out in twenty!" Chuck yelled as he grabbed the keys for his new Ferrari and went into the master bedroom to grab his ready pack for the mission.

Seven hours later

"We need to buy a house in this area and scout out the high school and then find these students and find what they're up to." Sarah said as Chuck, Sarah, and Casey drove through Carmichael, California looking at the rundown and dilapidated houses.

After a while they found the perfect house for operations and well their very sophisticated lifestyle, or at least the best that they could do. Sarah and Chuck bought two houses, one for them and one for Casey. They took a few days to set up and renovate the houses so that they would be sufficient for tactical use. On June 18th, they were able to pinpoint the targets en route to Mira Loma high school.

They were able to figure out that the targets were attending a required course of Summer PE at Mira Loma. The team leader of the operation was passing out the Intersect glasses for all the Churchillians that was in the PE program. They put on the glasses and uploaded the new Intersects. They could see the glasses flash through the millions of pictures that were needed for the actual uploading process of the Intersect, but what was amazing was that they weren't affected by the backlash that the brain is supposed to experience after attaining the Intersect.

They watched them move through the warm-up exercises with ease, before they moved onto the running. They seemed to be very normal teenagers, running around the track at a slow pace, following every instruction that they were given by their teachers and they never tried to do anything out of the ordinary. They were talking as a group at lunch and something seemed off but they couldn't pinpoint what was wrong.

"Day one. We have monitored and trailed the targets for three hours now, Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. We will continue to monitor the targets." Chuck said into a recorder.

They stayed at the school for the rest of the school day, surveying and figuring out the best vantage points and other necessities for their mission. On the first day after lunch they played sports for the rest of their day. The target leader started playing soccer while others played basketball and volleyball. The day ended without a hitch and team Bartowski went back to their base of operations to rest and review the information that they had acquired,

Targets (Students) POV

The Intersects picked up many new things on the first day of use. During the run, Intersect was able to calculate the fitness and physical status of each and every one of the Intersect users. The Intersect calculated many ways to improve them and downloaded the information into their brains. They looked around everywhere, taking everything in, and learning and evolving.

They realized that there was someone tailing them when the Intersect picked up a few shadows in the distance that never seemed to move. The students gathered at lunch and talked about a plan to find out who the hell the tails were.

"Okay guys, I think that the feds have figured out that we have created something that shouldn't have been created and I think that they have sent a team to try and figure out what we are doing with the 'device'. We need to find a way to figure out who the hell they sent." Target leader said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" everyone asked.

"We are going to act like nothing has happened and give them two days to relax and lower their guards. Then we are going to strike on Thursday and find out who they are. The plan is to have half of the people act like they are leaving and half of the people are going to act as their ride is late. The people leaving are going to circle back and the people that are staying are going to ambush them. We are going to find out who the hell they are and figure out why the hell they are here. Let's go! Churchillians FOREVER!" said target leader.

"CHURCHILLIANS FOREVER!" everyone else said.

After lunch, the students went to the big gym to settle back into their individual classes before going to play three different sports; soccer, volleyball, basketball. The target leader and many of the team decided to play soccer while the others branched off into basketball and volleyball.

The day ended and everyone turned on their remote contact units and went home to plan for the rest of the week's operations and all the other operations.

AN:  
This is the end of the first chapter. It's a little different than my other stories, but this more of a background chapter.

I will understand if you don't like the idea of an Intersect better than Chuck's, but in the end Chuck will get one, too. By the way, this is a very happy story.

I hope that you liked it!

Please Review! I need the feedback to improve my stories.

Thank you for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
